


A Friend in the Dark

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Series: Kinktober [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: “I would rather walk with a friend in the dark, than alone in the light.” -Helen Keller





	A Friend in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 2018  
> Day 1 prompt: Masks

Rhett had been on his way to meet Link at the car when his phone buzzed. It was a text from Link asking him to run back to their office and grab the lip balm he’d forgotten in his desk drawer.  


When he opened the office door, he saw that in the center of Link’s desk, with a desk lamp acting as a spotlight, was his Rhett’s green blindfold with eyebrows on it. There was a small handwritten note set beside it.  


_I know we said we wouldn’t bring work home with us this weekend. But we will be making an exception for this. -L  
_

Instantly, Rhett’s blood began pumping faster. He half-hoped that Link would appear at the door behind him that very moment. Blindfold him. Tie him to the desk... He was getting hard just thinking about it. But the other half of him hoped that Link would wait. That he’d be left in delicious, torturous anticipation. Wondering when the blindfold would come into play. He giddily tucked the blindfold and note into his bag, pocketed the lip balm, and dashed out of the office.  


When Rhett joined Link at the car, Link didn’t mention the blindfold. Rhett hadn’t expected him to.  


They didn’t discuss it at dinner either.  


Rhett grew antsy as the night wore on. But he knew this was all part of it. An effective part, too. He’d been worked up all evening. And the fact that Link was so casual about it had Rhett caught between frustration and anticipation.  


”This has been a really nice evening, Rhett.”  


Rhett just sort of smiled his agreement. Sure, it had been a nice evening. The traffic had been light. The restaurant hadn’t been crowded. The food had been amazing. And Link had looked really, really good. But Rhett was distracted by a nagging, growing need. So, he simply nodded.  


”But,” Link added, in a low voice, as he moved in closer and wrapped his arms around Rhett. “I’m getting kinda tired of nice right now...”  


_Yes!_ Rhett silently rejoiced, and his nodding suddenly more enthusiastic.  


”I love you, honey.” Link softly assured him. He tilted his head up for a gentle kiss.  


”I know,” Rhett replied, impatiently. He wanted to fast forward through the disclaimers. He knew it was important, but he had waited long enough. “And I remember my colors, and all that.”  


Link smirked at Rhett’s eagerness. ”Such a good boy.” In an instant, the smile was gone. The severe look that replaced it sent a rush of blood straight to Rhett’s dick.  


”I want you to wear this.” Link handed Rhett a blindfold. But not his GMM blindfold, which was still hidden away in his work bag. This one was black, and made of heavier material. “Wear the green one over it, because I like how it looks. And the significance. It works well enough for taste tests, but I don’t want you to be able to see a thing. Not a glimmer of light creeping in from anywhere. So, wear the black one underneath.”  


”Put them on now?”  


”Oh, I’m sorry, honey.. Did you wanna wait some more?”  


”No! Sorry, no! Lemme just... get the other...”  


Once Rhett returned from retrieving his green blindfold, Link helped him position the black one.  


Rhett couldn’t see a thing. Which was the point, but he could not believe the absolute void in front of him. It made him feel anxious and vulnerable, but mostly it made him feel horny.  


He felt some added pressure around his head as Link slipped the GMM blindfold over top of the black one.  


“As you can see, I can’t.” Rhett stated, with a nervous laugh.  


“Mmmm...” he heard Link hum to himself. “That looks good, baby. Now, take the rest off for me.”  


Rhett immediately began to strip. He found himself doing so a little more seductively than he normally would. While, in general, he loved the way that Link looked at him, he found that he felt significantly less inhibited. Not being able to see if and how Link was reacting to what he was doing, and not being able to see himself as he exposed his body. It was all very... liberating.  


So, there he was: standing naked, in darkness and silence. Time was already getting weird for him. It had only been a few seconds, but it felt like minutes before he felt Link’s hands on his body. Familiar fingers raked over his chest, and down the sides of his belly, settling lightly on his hips.  


Rhett felt himself being walked backwards. It occurred to him that he had also lost all spatial awareness in his own bedroom. He didn’t have much time to consider the warped time and space phenomenon before he felt Link’s palms roughly shove against his chest, catching him off guard and knocking him backward.  


”Shit!” he cried out before having his fall broken by the bed. His heart was racing with adrenaline.  


“Watch your mouth, honey,” Link scolded teasingly. He went quiet for a moment before adding, “You’re very hard.”  


”I don’t need the use of my eyes to know that, man.”  


”You’re leaking, too. Looks good, baby.”  


Rhett let a curious hand drift lower to see if Link was right, but the second his hand neared his hips, Link smacked it away.  


”Uh uh,” Link chastised. “Arms up, boy. You can hold onto the bars of the headboard. Or d’you need me to restrain you there?”  


”I can be good,” Rhett assured him. He raised his hands above his head. He felt his way to the headboard, and gripped the vertical bars built into it. He wouldn’t have minded Link tying or cuffing him there, but if that’s what Link wanted tonight, he would have already done that. Rhett wanted very much to give Link what he wanted.  


”Very good, Rhett.”  


In the moments of silence, Rhett’s mind raced. Was Link looking him over? Did he like what he saw? What was he going to do next? Was he going to touch him? Was he going to hit him? Rhett strained to listen for Link moving, or breathing. _Oh, crap. Was he even still in the freaking room?_  


Rhett sharply sucked in air as he felt the tip of Link’s tongue graze his right nipple. Rhett moaned and felt his dick twitch. He whined in pain as the velvety tongue was replaced by sharp little teeth. He gripped the bars so hard he could feel his fingertips pressing into his palms. He had to tell himself not to come as his nipple was graciously released from the bite. He was hyperventilating now. He bucked his hips as he felt a cool stream of air blow across the abused nipple.  


”Relax, honey.”  


_Easy for him to say._ Rhett was sweating.  


The next thing he felt was Link’s tongue licking the perimeter of his belly button. The light, tickling sensation caused Rhett to reflexively kick out one leg. The instant he did, he felt Link’s tongue withdraw.  


”No, no, no, no.” Rhett whimpered.  


”You said I wouldn’t have to restrain you, Rhett. You said you would behave. I don’t wanna have to tie you up, or punish you.” Rhett would have bet money that Link was smirking. “Not tonight anyway. I want you to control yourself, Rhett. To just _feel_. And to lemme touch you however I wanna. Can you do that for me, baby?”  


”I can. I will. I... I want you, Link.”  


”Mmmm, I can see that.” Link made his point by touching his fingertips to the tip of Rhett’s cock, lightly playing with the wetness that had gathered there. Rhett gripped the bars harder, and pressed the backs of his legs against the mattress like they might dig right through it to prevent his whole body from convulsing under the slight touch.  


”You’re just aching for me, aren’t you, honey? Your cock is weeping for me.”  


Rhett detected Link’s fingertips against his own lips. He didn’t hesitate to hungrily lick his precome from Link’s fingers. He then sucked on them with enough pressure to draw them into his mouth.  


”Fuck, Rhett...” Link muttered, and Rhett could hear the effect that he was having on him. Rhett moaned around the fingers as he felt them gently thrusting farther down his throat, the length of them tempting his gag reflex.  


Link withdrew his fingers, and Rhett felt the wet strands of drool landing on his lower lip. He hoped he looked good like that for Link. Drooling for him. Naked, and blindly begging for him.  


His already open mouth went completely slack when he felt Link’s soft lips press against the tip of his cock, and slowly wrap themselves around the head. He let out a gruff groan, and was rewarded by hearing Link echo with one of his own. Link’s moan subtly vibrated against his cock, and Rhett felt his eyes rolling back into his skull behind the blindfolds.  


”Feels so good...” Rhett whispered.  


Rhett’s thoughts were cut off as he felt Link’s mouth slide further down his cock, enveloping him in warm wetness. As he felt Link’s mouth moving in a slow rhythm up and down his shaft, he also felt a complementary rhythmic sensation against the side of the bed.  


“Oh gosh, Link,” he panted. “Tell me you’re touching yourself.”  


Link responded with another humming moan against his cock, and Rhett felt the movement of Link’s arm intensify. It was like Link was leaning the motion into him in such a way that Rhett could feel it more.  


”So freaking hot, man.” Rhett whined as he felt himself getting closer. The darkness seemed to change colors as he squeezed his eyes shut behind the blindfolds. Little stars and patterns of pale greens and pinks flashed against his eyelids. _It’s like the freakin’ aurora borealis under here!_ he mused.  


Rhett felt his hips threaten to thrust up against Link’s mouth, and wondered if that was okay. He allowed them to move gently at first, as his brain tried to form the words to ask permission to fuck Link’s face. But then things started happening very quickly.  


”Oh gosh, Link. I... I’m gonna come, man.” His entire body tensed up. He felt Link’s lips pull off of his cock, and they were replaced by his strong hand stroking him onward.  


”Come on, Rhett... Let me see it, baby.”  


Rhett’s whole body shuddered and then relaxed. He huskily groaned his satisfaction, followed by several heaving breaths. He briefly considered how sore his muscles would be the next day from the self imposed restraint he’d exercised in his arms and legs. He was vaguely aware of Link spreading his own come all over his belly and chest. Rhett smiled, completely blissed out.  


He felt Link climb onto the bed to straddle his hips. The weight of him felt good moving against his still sensitive cock. Rhett felt the fabric of Link’s slacks, which were still on, apparently. He fleetingly considered the dry cleaning before he detected the same familiar rhythmic pumping motion, now happening right on top of him. Rhett moved his hips, enjoying the friction, and hoping to drive Link forward. He could tell from his breathing that Link was really close.  


”Grab my hips, Rhett.” Link commanded in a voice that was somehow both firm and gentle.  


Rhett didn’t need to be told twice. He blindly reached his aching arms down his body, and grasped Link’s hips with a bruising grip. He ground his spent cock up against Link’s clothed ass. Rocking his own hips upward, as he pressed Link’s down. He heard Link’s little whines escalate in pitch as his exhales grew shakier and shakier. Sure enough, Rhett felt his chest sprayed with Link’s warm come, as Link moaned and sighed on top of him.  


“Ohhhh fuck, baby... That was incredible. Mmmmm, just look at that, honey...”  


”I wish I could,” Rhett chuckled, as he felt Link’s fingers tracing patterns onto his chest with his come.  


”Oh yeah! Um.” Rhett felt Link rip off the top blindfold, and then soft pressure as Link pressed a kiss on each eye, still under the heavier duty black blindfold. “It’s gonna be real bright when I take this off, take your time opening your eyes.”  


Link removed the blindfold, and Rhett couldn’t resist opening his eyes immediately. It was painfully bright, as Link had promised. Still, he smiled as he squinted up at Link’s sweaty, satisfied face.  


“You’re a sight for sore eyes, Neal.”  



End file.
